El Guerrero Legendario de Infinite Stratos
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Que sucederia si Ichika no fuera humano, si no un sayajin, sera que asi le podemos quitar los princeso al prota XD, bueno lean y averiguen la historia del Ichika mas badass y rompe ovarios que se pudiera haber ocurrido a alguien XD.
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball, Z, GT, Super ni infinite stratos me pertenecen tanto los animes como personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Bueno he aquí la historia que muchos me han pedido y como ya me conocen, me gusta complacer a mis lectores, aquí les traigo el prólogo del nacimiento del Ichika más badass y rompe ovarios que existirá jamas XD.**

**Harem de Ichika**

**Chifuyu**

**Tabane**

**Houki**

**Lin**

**Charlot**

**Cecilia**

**Laura **

**Tatenashi**

**Habrá más chicas las cuales pondré más adelante.**

**Prólogo de Batalla: Manifestando el Poder Legendario**

**Planeta Mett**

En un planeta sin valor alguno para el emperador del universo frízer se encontraba el escuadrón de conquista de bardock, eliminando a los habitantes del planeta sin piedad alguna.

El escuadrón de sayajin termino de eliminar a todos los habitantes sin problemas –"no entiendo porque el gran frízer, quería conquistar un planeta como este, si no tiene nada de especial." – Decía toma sentando en un gran escombro –"no lo sabemos y no importa, solo conquistamos y ya." – dijo Fasha en tono serio.

Fasha era la única mujer sayajin en el escuadro de bardock, era de piel clara, ojos purpura, cabello negro corto y con la vestimenta típica de los sayajin –"tienes razón fasha." – dijo toma sin mostrar más interés de indagar en el tema tras la conquista del planeta.

En los rastreadores de los sayajin se dejaron ver algunos poderes de pelea cerca –"vaya parece que quedaban algunas alimañas con vida." – Dijo toma preparándose para pelea –"hagamos esto rápido tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo." – dijo fasha seriamente, desgraciadamente esa sería la última vez que hablaría con su compañero.

Así la pelea entre el escuadrón con algunos soldados de frízer comenzó, la pelea se convirtió en una masacre para los soldados de frízer, ya que los sayajin que enfrentaban no eran tan fuertes.

Momentos después en el lugar estaban tirados los cuerpos inertes del escuadrón de bardock a excepción de fasha que se mantenía en pie como podía –"¿malditos porque no hacen esto?" – Preguntaba fasha notablemente enfadada –"HAHAHA no tenemos que responder eso, sayajin después de todo morirás aquí al igual que tus compañeros." – Dijo uno de los soldados a la sayajin –"MALDITOS" – grito fasha liberando todo el poder que tenía, disparándoles una ráfaga de energía a los soldados.

**KABOOOOOOOOOM**

La explosión no se hiso esperar, esparciendo polvo, escombros y humo que fasha utilizo para escapar del lugar, antes de que pudieran acabar con su vida –"tengo que asegurarme de llevar a Ichika a un planeta alejado y seguro antes de morir." – decía fasha con pesadez, mientras entraba a su nave y con la misma despegar.

Fasha tuvo que colocar la nave en piloto automático antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre durante la pelea contra los soldados de frízer.

**N/A: Aquí pasa lo mismo que en la ova, bardock llega y derrota fácilmente a los soldados y después es derrotado aplastantemente por dodoria.**

**Cercanías del Planeta Vegeta **

Llegan al planeta fasha comenzó a recobrar la conciencia –"un poco más y te pondré a salvo." – decía fasha mientras veía a lo lejos llegar la enorme nave de frízer –"es la nave de ese maldito." – dijo fasha con odio esa nave mientras entraba a la atmosfera del planeta.

La nave aterrizo en las plataformas creadas para las mismas, para evitar el enorme cráter que hacen al momento de aterrizar, sin esperar más fasha golpeo la puerta de la nave abriéndola de golpe, espantando al par de sayajin encargados de cuidar las naves.

Ambos sayajin se acercaron a la sayajin que los ignoro, pasándolos de largo –"compañero mira esto." – Dijo el otro sayajin viendo el interior de la nave llena de sangre –"perdió mucha sangre eso quiere decir que no se encuentra nada bien." – dijo el otro sayajin igual o más impactado que su compañero.

**Con Fasha**

Fasha corría por pasillos tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a las incubadoras de los bebes que se convertirían en guerreros de clase baja o alto dependiendo del poder de pelea con que nazcan.

La sayajin se detuvo frente a la venta de las incubadoras fijándose en su hijo que era el más tranquilo de todos los que había, fasha por un acto de inercia oprimió el botón del rastreador algo dañado que tenía –"veamos Ichika que tan fuerte eres." – decía fasha mientras veía los números que representaban los poderes de pelea de Ichika subían rápidamente hasta detenerse en un número que dejo perpleja a la sayajin –"veinte mil unidades de poder ¿pero con que fenómeno me acosté?" – Se preguntó impactada y notablemente orgullosa del poder de pelea mostrado por Ichika –"definitivamente te sacare de aquí y un día serás capaz de erradicar al traidor de frízer." – dijo fasha seria entrando a la sala y llevándose a su hijo.

Antes de retirarse fasha logro escuchar que el hijo de bardock, kakaroto sería enviado al planeta tierra por el bajo nivel de pelea del mismo –"está decidido te llevare a la tierra, para que estés a salvo."- dijo fasha yendo rápidamente a su nave, sin importarle que a cada paso que daba, la sangre brotaba de sus heridas.

Con mucha dificultad fasha llego a su nave a la cual entro introduciendo las coordenadas del planeta tierra –"está hecho." – dijo débilmente fasha que tenía a su hijo en brazos.

La nave despego a una velocidad vertiginosa, saliendo del planeta en pocos segundos, perdiéndose en la obscuridad del espacio.

**N/A: Aquí pasaría lo mismo que sucedió en la ova, como en la película canon con frízer destruyendo el planeta vegeta y solo con bardock como único revelado que intento detener la destrucción sin éxito.**

**En el Espacio con Fasha**

Fasha comenzaba a perder sus fuerzas –"no me queda mucho tiempo, sé que no puedes entenderme ahora, pero espero puedas escucharme, Ichika tu serás el encargado de vengar a nuestra raza eliminando a frízer, sé que lo lograras aun que no pueda verlo." – decía fasha con una voz inusualmente suave y quebrada, ya que siempre ha sido una sayajin fuerte y ruda y aquí estaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza por su hijo mientras moría.

Fasha murió en el trayecto a la tierra, trayecto que comenzó a tornarse errático debido a la velocidad de la nave que termino atravesando un agujero de gusano desapareciendo del espacio del universo siete.

**Espacio Universo Seis**

La nave salio disparada del agujero de gusano a una velocidad mucho mayor con la que entro en el mismo, mientras en dentro de la nave, Ichika dormía tranquilamente sin inmutarse del enorme cambio de universos y velocidad de la nave en la que iba.

**N/A: Amigos si este fanfic se desarrollara en el universo seis, por lo cual la guerra que extinguió a la humanidad nunca ocurrió.**

La nave llego a la galaxia del norte dos semanas después de salir del agujero de gusano, acercándose cada vez más a su destino.

En pocos minutos la nave atravesó el sistema solar en un parpadeo entrando rápidamente en la atmosfera de la tierra, mientras el armazón de misma comenzaba a prenderse en fuego a medida entraba más y más en el planeta.

La nave termino estrellándose en una zona residencial de la ciudad, espantando a todas las personas ya que salieron corriendo por si era algún tipo de ataque terrorista.

Una joven de cabello negro llego al lugar de impacto asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún herido –"esto es raro si fuera una bomba ya habría estallado." – decía la chica viendo la nave en el fondo del cráter –"me asegurare de que no sea ningún tipo de amenaza." – dijo la chica bajando al cráter.

La chica estaba frente a la compuerta de la nave, casi a punto de tocar la compuerta de la nave, esta se abrió haciendo que la chica diera un salto hacia atrás, mientras saca el arma de su IS **–"YUKIHIRA." – **dijo la chica haciendo aparecer su arma.

Unos minutos pasaron y de la nave no salía nada –"parezco una tonta." – dijo la chica acercándose a la nave, llevándose una gran sorpresa, dentro de la nave se encontraba el cadáver de una mujer, abrazando a un bebe el cual tenía una mascarilla en la boca.

La chica se apresuró a revisar al bebe, impresionantemente él bebe solo estaba dormido –"imposible que después de ese impacto siga dormido." – decía la chica que cargaba con cuidado al bebe –"no hay opción tendré que hacerme cargo con de él, después de todo siempre quise tener un hermanito, me escuchas bebe, yo soy Chifuyu Orimura y a partir de hoy seremos hermanos." – dijo Chifuyu mientras carga al bebe.

Chifuyu se fijó que en la muñeca del bebe, había una pulsera con el nombre del bebe en ella –"te llamas Ichika lindo nombre." – dijo Chifuyu retirándose del lugar, no sin antes llamar a las autoridades para que se encargaran de la nave, el cráter y el cadáver de la mujer que era la madre del pequeño sayajin.

**Tres Años Después**

Tres años pasaron después del día que Chifuyu encontró a Ichika en un cráter y durante ese tiempo el pequeño sayajin aparte de ser alguien tranquilo mostraba disfrutar de las peleas, algo que le era difícil a Chifuyu entrenar ya que Ichika mostraba tener muchísima más fuerza –"¿Cómo es posible que un niño de tres años tenga tanta fuerza?" – preguntaba Chifuyu muy sorprendida por la fuerza que demostraba Ichika.

Chifuyu siempre mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que cuando era más pequeña sus padres la abandonaron sin razón aparente, por eso hacia todo lo que podía para criar al sayajin.

Así paso otro año más, donde Chifuyu ya no podía hacer nada para darle un entrenamiento adecuado por la fuerza que tenía.

**Un Año Después**

Un año más transcurrió en las vidas de Chifuyu y Ichika donde ambos se trataban como una verdadera familia a pesar de no tener relación sanguínea entre ellos.

**BOOOOOOM**

Una explosión fuera de la casa alerto enormemente a Chifuyu –"escucha Ichika no salgas de la casa entendido." – Dijo Chifuyu con tono duro y serio –"entendido ne-chan." – dijo Ichika acatando la orden de su hermana mayor.

**Fuera de la Casa**

Chifuyu salio de la casa serio viendo que eran muchas soldados con sistema IS frente a ella –"se puede saber porque atacan mi casa, tengan más respeto." – Decía Chifuyu notablemente enojada –"vinimos aquí por tu sistema IS, pero si te resistes tendremos que persuadirte para que lo entregues." – Dijo una de las chicas –"bueno si eso es lo que quieren lo tendrán." – dijo Chifuyu mientras hacía aparecer su IS.

Rápidamente se lanzó a atacar a las demás chicas comenzando a derrotarlas sin mucho problema –"maldición no era broma cuando nos dijeron que no sería nada fácil quitarle su IS." – Dijo una de las chicas muy asustada –"ataquémosla todas al mismo tiempo, así no podrá defenderse ni atacar con tanta libertad." - dijo otras de las chicas.

Rápidamente Chifuyu fue rápidamente rodeada –"muy astutas." – decía Chifuyu que se encontraba un poco presionada por la nueva formación de ataque de sus agresoras –"pero no será suficiente para vencerme." – dijo Chifuyu mas que lista para atacar.

**Dentro de la Casa**

Dentro se encontraba Ichika viendo a su hermana pelear, de una forma implacable –"Chifuyu ne-chan es increíble." – dijo Ichika que veía la pelea desde la ventana de la casa.

Por otra parte las atacantes de la casa tenían un plan de respaldo por si el principal no les funcionaba, una de las atacantes entro a la casa para intentar encontrar algo con lo que poder extorsionar a Chifuyu –"listo con ese niño haremos que Chifuyu nos de su IS." – dijo la chica que llamo la atención del sayajin.

Sin esperar más la chica se lanzó a atacar a Ichika el cual tuvo que saltar por la venta, evitando la arremetida de su atacante –"cielos Chifuyu-ne me regañara."- decía Ichika mientras corría para alejarse de su atacante.

**Fuera de la Casa**

Chifuyu terminaba de derrotar a sus agresoras –"no por nada soy la mejor piloto de IS." – Decía Chifuyu un poco más relajada –"estábamos conscientes de ello, por eso teníamos un plan de contingencia." – Dijo la líder del escuadrón de ataque –"plan de contingencia." – dijo Chifuyu un poco extrañada cuando escucho estruendos en la casa.

Ichika salio corriendo de la casa con una de las atacantes a su espalda lista para cortarlo en dos si era posible –"ICHIKA." – Grito Chifuyu preocupada intentando ir a ayudarlo –"ni creas que te dejare pasar, si quieres ir a ayudarlo tendrás que entregarnos tu sistema IS." – dijo la líder del escuadrón a chifuyu que se encontraba indecisa.

Mientras Ichika intentaba escapar algo sucedía extraño sucedía en su interior, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

**Sub Consiente de Ichika**

Ichika se encontraba corriendo en un entorno completamente cubierto por la obscuridad **–"Por qué huyes, usa tu verdadera fuerza y elimina a ese insecto." – **decía una pequeña luz en esa inmensa obscuridad –"pero solo soy un humano común y corriente." – Decía Ichika que seguía corriendo en ese espacio negro **–"no tú no eres un humano, tu eres un sayajin, eres un guerrero que vive para las peleas." – **Dijo nuevamente la misma luz –"soy un sayajin." – dijo Ichika que dejo de correr, tanto en su subconsciente como en el mundo exterior.

La luz comenzó a hacerse más grande hasta tomar la forma de una mujer, que se le hacía extrañamente familia a Ichika –"porque siento este sentimiento de nostalgia." – Decía Ichika muy confundido **–"quizás no lo entiendas en este momento, pero soy tu madre o lo que quedo de ella en ti." **– Dijo la mujer frente a ichika –"¿pero cómo libero ese poder que llevo dentro?" – Pregunto ichika a la mujer **-"nosotros los sayajin liberamos poder cuando nos llegamos a enfadar mucho ¿Cómo te sentirías si la mujer que cuida se rindiera?" – **Pregunto la mujer a ichika –"me sentiría muy enojado por ella." – decía ichika mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse amarillos **–"ahora usa ese enojo, para liberar tu poder de guerrero sayajin." – **dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer en un destello enceguecedor.

**Fuera del Sub consciente de Ichika**

Ichika se detuvo en seco para la preocupación de chifuyu –"que haces sigue corriendo." – Grito chifuyu preocupada por la acción del sayajin –"no más, no correré más." – dijo ichika mientras comenzaba emanar un aura de color verde mientras su cabello se erizaba y sus ojos se tornaban amarillos.

Chifuyu que miraba lo que estaba sucediendo estaba totalmente choqueada –"que esperas mátalo de una vez." – grito la líder a su compañera que siguió con su ataque contra el sayajin.

En un parpadeo ichika apareció frente a la chica dándole un golpe en el lugar que no estaba protegido por IS, dejándola inconsciente de un solo golpe, para mayor impresión de chifuyu y consternación de la líder –"bien en ese caso yo mismo me encargare de el." – dijo la líder del escuadrón disparándoles muchos misiles a ichika.

Los misiles dieron de lleno con el sayajin generando barias explosiones que aterraron a chifuyu –"no." – dijo chifuyu en un susurro ya que vio con horror como los misiles dieron de lleno en ichika.

El humo de las explosiones se disipo mostrando a ichika sin daño alguno –"nadie amenaza a chifuyu-ne." – Dijo ichika que hiso que el aura que lo rodeaba incrementara de tamaño –"no es posible, ese niño no es humano." – decía la líder que ahora retrocedía completamente en shock.

En un estallido de velocidad ichika le dio un golpe que la mando a volar a las afueras de la ciudad completamente inconsciente –"RAAAAAAA." – rugió ichika haciendo estallar su aura violentamente, mientras las ondas de ki se esparcían por todo el universo.

**Planeta de Champa**

En el planeta del dios destructor del universo seis se encontraba una ángel de piel azul cuidando de algunas flores del planeta cuando sintió una chispa de energía –"ara un ki que llega hasta estos lugares tan apartados del universo." – decía la ángel que hacia aparecer su báculo, topándose con la enorme sorpresa que esa chispa de ki que sintió era de un niño –"tanto poder en un pequeño niño, al parecer el señor champa tendrá a alguien para hacer ejercicio y perder algunas calorías." – decía vados que se puso en marcha a la tierra.

**Planeta Tierra**

En la tierra ichika dejo de expulsar su poder, mientras también perdía la conciencia –"ichika." – dijo preocupada chifuyu lanzándose antes de que ichika cayera al suelo –"no sé lo que hiciste, pero si no fuera por eso, hubiera perdido a la única familia que tengo." – decía chifuyu mientras abrazaba con fuerza a un inconsciente ichika en sus brazos.

**Más Tarde esa Noche**

En la noche ichika y chifuyu dormían juntos para evitar que sucediera otro incidente como el de la tarde.

Sin hacer mucho ruido vados apareció en la habitación, tomando con cuidado a ichika, no sin antes hacer dos cosas, la primera dejar un clon idéntico del sayajin y borrar los recuerdos de chifuyu sobre lo que sucedió en la tarde –"_hora de irnos el planeta de champa-sama no esta tan cerca que digamos." – _dijo en voz super baja vados mientras desaparecía de la habitación, dejando solos al clon de ichika y a chifuyu dormir tranquilamente.

**Bueno aquí queda este capítulo, bueno puede que no quede muy bien al principio, ya que tome hechos que ocurrían mucho antes de la historia del anime.**

**Ahora dejare algo muy en claro puede que este fanfic empiece con un capitulo lleno de subidas y bajones, pero es porque hice este capítulo a pura memoria de lo que recordaba del anime, los que ya me conocen saben que la historia mejorara en cuanto avance, mientras a los haters y fanboys obcecados por este anime diré algo importante, absténganse de comentar, porque no me tomare el tiempo leyendo berrinches, simplemente los que sean guest cancerígenos borrare el comentario, ya que también hay guest que son buena gente y aportan ideas eso están exentos de esto.**

**Todos los que comenten por favor a todo lo bueno y puro QUE SEA CON RESPETO.**

**Harem de Ichika**

**Chifuyu**

**Tabane**

**Maya **

**Houki**

**Lin**

**Charlotte**

**Cecillia**

**Laura**

**Tatenashi**

**Por ahora esas son las chicas del harem, puede que incluya a dos o tres más pero ya veré a medida avance la historia, no se preocupen para mejorar la historia me volveré a ver infinite estratos ya que esta historia lo merece ya que me la pidieron con ganas en los comentarios de mis otras historias, por lo pronto me retiro yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

**La Proxima Historia a Actualizar sera EL Nuevo Super Sayajin Legendario ahora si me despido XD.**

Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso Importante**

No se preocupen que no es un aviso de retiro ni mucho menos, si no más bien estoy comunicándoles que estoy planeando expandirme un poco más, saben que me encante escribir algo y publicarlo en fanfiction.

Bueno ese es el punto como sabrán en mi perfil tengo algunas continuaciones de mis historias principales, bueno esas historias de continuación, las voy a publicar en wattpad, ya que en ese plataforma se me facilita más enriquecer las historias, no se preocupen seguiré actualizando en fanfiction pero solo mis historias principales, las continuaciones serán en wattpad, espero verlos allá dándome el mismo apoyo que me dan aquí en fanfiction, mi nikname es el mismo que tengo en fanfiction, GohanSayajin9 con la excepción que la foto que tengo es la de goku con el ultra instinto imperfecto.

La primera historia que publicare en wattpad sera la continuación de Sekirei Z Remak, donde los protas serán goten y kusano y llevara por nombre Goten el Octavo Pecado.

Habra harem si y es el siguiente, Kusano, Elizabeth, Diane, Merlin, Jericó, Gilla (no sé si se escribe asi, corríjanme en los comentarios si estoy mal) y Melascula, ese es el harem definitivo de goten para no complicarme tanto.

No se preocupen que si las cosas salen bien, en wattpad posiblemente mañana publique el primer capítulo del fanfic aquí presentado y el sábado o domingo tengan el capítulo 20 de Dragon Fairy z que han estado esperando mucho.

Ahora me despido y espero verlos en wattpad por las continuaciones futuras de mis historias principales.


End file.
